


For The Show

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Fiction, Knot, Monster Boyfriend, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, Smut, male werewolf - Freeform, monster love, reader - Freeform, werewolf fiction - Freeform, werewolf male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Based on an ask I got ~
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 132
Collections: Terato/Exo





	For The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask I got ~

The lights are low. It gives a glow to the room that makes it cozy, some would even say intimate.

You’ve done this so many times now that the first moments of awkwardness are gone. You walked out into the room from the private area and looked at the stranger on the opposite side.

Your robe which is the only thing that hid your flesh from any viewing, dropped to the floor and pooled around your ankle. You walked with a confident air into the center of the room as if it was your stage and slid into the floor where the ground was covered in all things soft. It was cushions, blankets, furs, and other cozy things that you could just sink right into. You laid on your back at first, looking at the ceiling before reaching towards the stranger as if to beacon.

But the stranger made no move nor would he ever for he did not want to interact. He was simply here to view.

A great roar filled the air which sent your heart skipping a beat before you sat up and pointed a finger at the great beast. A werewolf with fur as smoky as a storm cloud stood at an unimaginable nine feet tall. He was massive and glorious with teeth so white, so pearly that the saliva that dropped down could only add to the shine. He was a formidable foe that stalked forward with arms outstretched as if he was victorious. There was no ounce of shyness from the beast for a raging cock bounced to and fro as the creature loomed every closer.

You mocked a faint and rolled over on your stomach, only to raise your hips towards the werewolf. You knew what he could see. A glistening, already prepared puffy pussy that he had watched backstage take a jackrabbit vibrator. But the stranger watching didn’t know that as the werewolf stalked up to your unassuming form and grabbed your hips with an iron brace. He lined his cock ahead up against your lips and smeared his precum up and down. Once satisfied with the little tease, the werewolf pushed in with an easy thrust and bottomed out.

You gasped for air, you always would. A sweet moan escaped your glossed lips as the tingle of his head rubbing at your womb sent shock waves. You reached forward again for the stranger but two large wolf arms slammed down on each side of your form and let his hips do the work. He completely engulfed you, inside and out. The harder he thrusted into your body, the more the two of you slowly fucked your way closer to the side. Your werewolf partner was relentless. His hips didn’t stop. The squelching of your juices mixing together had you almost dizzy. Every sense you had was getting rattled. It was pounded into you what you were there for.

“You’re going to breed me!” You yelled into the softness of your bedding as your fingers tried to find something to hold onto.

You heard the snap of the beast’s jaws above you as it moved itself into a more favorable position. He picked you up how he had you before but held you suspended into the air. You were a human flesh light. With speed and power, you were moved back and forth on his hot cock. You felt every twitch, every vein, every leak of hot precum in your cunt. You couldn’t focus anymore. It always got to where you couldn’t focus. You couldn’t keep your eyes concentrated on the stranger. All lewd noises escaped your mouth. You called for him, over and over again. Your toes were curling.

You lost it all when his knot rubbed its way past your entrance and locked you into place. That knot could rub your g-spot in all the right ways. You squirted then and there, cumming loudly. You almost passed out from it but you were coherent enough to know your partner was putting you back face down on the bedding below as he drove himself into your body. He was feverish. You could feel by how sloppy he was getting.

“He’s going to fill me up.” You whined weakly, unable to even hold yourself up in any way. “I’m going to be full of werewolf jizz. He’s going to coat my insides in his spunk.”

The werewolf put one massive claw over your head and stilled you as his orgasm started to wash over him. The howl could have startled anyone in the building.

You painted heavily, feeling like you were going to burst. “It’s a lot…”

The beast continued to pump himself into you until his knot swelled down enough to pull away. You rolled over on your side to relax, feeling bloated and leaked thick jizz out of your cunt.

The werewolf roared again somewhere behind you. You were barely coherent before a very human voice was filling your ears. “Good job, honey.” You blinked and looked up into the human face of your werewolf partner. “You did great tonight!”

You weakly smiled and tried to look at where the stranger once was. “Do you think they’ll come back?”

“Oh, yeah.” Your partner replied, dropping beside you with a water bottle. “A lifetime client I’m sure.”


End file.
